My name is
by NotAHappyEnding
Summary: All I know is I go by Layla these days and I'm a vampire. To bad I have no memory of my past so I don't repeat it.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight- S.M. does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Years Earlier<strong>

I awoke in a state of confusion, How did I get here? Where did I come from? Who am I?, kept running through my head. ugh this is so frustrating.

Okay calm down, breath in and exhale out, observe your surroundings.

I hear harsh whistling winds, dripping water, 300 beats of a heart; I smell damp stone, pine, moss, and cold; I feel cool stone but most of all a burning sensation in my throught. I see stone walls even though I know its pitch black my eye site is perfect.

All my senses seem to hightened, but what does this all mean. Have I always been like this?

Just then I heard someone approaching I quickly jumped up landing in a crouched position growling at my new intruder.

Ignoring my warning growls she stalked towards me almost cat-like then hurdled an almost lifeless body at me and said "drink up".

The smell was intoxicating I immediatley done what I was told sucking every drop from this carcass.

"Later you will learn to savour the taste to actually enjoy it." my red headed visiter said unamused.

Who are you and why am I here? I said while wiping the blood on my face with the arm of my shirt.

I'm Victoria and your here because I saved you from the nothingness you were.

I looked at here confused "Is that why I don't remember anything"

A sparkle twinkled in her eyes as she said "Yes, yes it is."

What am I and what is my name?

A vampire and it's Layla, now enough with the questions and come with me.

We began running through this maze like cave at lightning speed when we reached the forest Victoria turned to me looking at my filthy torn clothes and said your gonna have to get better looking clothes.

"But Victoria I don't have any money" she burst into laughter "silly girl you don't need any money just pick fashionable meals."

"Oh" i said thinking how greatful I was for Victoria I didn't even know how to go about finding meals without her.

We ran for mere minutes covering as much ground that seemed it would take days until we stopped at a small cabin, "okay go feed and try not to make to much of a mess in case you like something" she said almost like she was tired of me already.

It was a small family but they had suitable clothing, jeans and a flannel shirt was good enough for me. Needless to say Victoria just rolled her eyes at my choice.

"We need to set some rules if you plan to stay with me young one. First, you only feed if I give the okay; Second, No questions about my past or yours clear" I nodded at her demands knowing I couldn't make it on my own with no real perspective on the vampire life.

* * *

><p><strong>My first Fanfiction hoped you enjoyed! <strong>


	2. My little hermits

**I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

><p><strong>Seventy Years Later<strong>

Vicky, I found the perfect place to stay. He is a juicy little hermit that lives up in the mountains where no one knows. Laughing at my comment.

"I don't understand why you need a house Layla, its not like we need it" she said in a bored tone I haven't heard in years.

Oh stop Victoria you know I'm not cool with staying in a cave or a tree, we are obviously staying for awhile. Don't look at me like that I'm questioning your reason.

"Your right my business is my business!" She was pissed and a part of me wondered why.

Just then Laurant walked telling us to stop bickering; if we didn't like each others ways to just part ways.

We both looked at him like he grown two heads. I know she wanted me around for my sheilds (mental and physical) but the thought of leaving them never occurred to me.

"Don't be crazy Laurant, she isn't going anywhere" Victoria huffed.

I can come and go as I please, now are you two coming or not?

How dare she doesn't she realize I'm the strongest in this coven. I guess one would think I'm the weaker one because I let her make most of the decisions, but I was having fun with them.

They both nodded and we made our way to Canada. It didn't take long to get there with our speeds.

Poor fool tried to ward us off, too bad he didn't know our strengths and I didn't have it in me to paralize him with my sheild. I kind of enjoyed the squirming.

It was a cozy little cabin, nothing special just the bare necesities a human would need. I liked it. It was private and I could go out durring the day if I wanted, another plus because I loved the warmth of the sun.

"I'm going out" Victoria said will walking out the door.

Where she was going didn't bother me at all, it was why we where staying for two months concerned me. We never stayed anywhere longer then a week. Yeah I know staying outside was probally easier then killing people for there house, but it kept me from being like an animal. which I was not. and the blood most of the time was delicious.

I miss the begining where everything was fun. We have been all over the world; my favorites were jungles in South America taking out unknown villages and Omish village in Pennsulvania . Though the omish got us noticed they were by for the best with the pure blood. After that Victoria said we had to calm done because we were attracting to much unwanted attention.

The more I reminsced the more I realized it was almost time to say good bye to my little coven. Now it was time to make a plan, I'm going to need to study maps so I don't get stuck in a town during daylight.

The only question now is when and where will go?

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	3. bye bye birdie

I don't own Twilight!

* * *

><p>It has been two days and I think I have the lay of the land down pact. Now to test my skills and see if I can get the timing right.<p>

I was about three hours into my walk when I came accross Victoria's scent. Funny I wouldn't have considered her being this close to U.S. soil. I put up my sheilds as I climbed a tree to get closer look.

She was running from something, I sensed the danger but to her it was a game of cat and mouse. I gasped out loud when the beasts came into view," what are they?" was the only thing that kept running through my mind.

I jumped down and ran as quickly as I could back toward our house. I didn't get far from the tree when Vicky grabed my arm dragging me in another direction.

What are you doing those things are back that way! I scram.

Are you that stupid Layla they will catch your scent and find out our location. We have to run around in circles first and then jump into the river and swim.

Why swim? I asked surely that wont stop those things I thought.

Werewolves can't swim! God your naivness is starting to get on my nerves. Vicky was agravated.

It was that moment I realised how dependant and sheltered I really was.

When we got back to the cabin I demanded that she tell me everything about Werewolves and any other creature out there that can kill us.

Vicky started off telling me those really aren't werewolves they're shapeshifters that hunt vampires. The real werewolves were all killed off by the Voltori. Now that was an intresting story how the Voltori rule over all vampires and keep us in line.

I then went off on her for keeping me in the dark about survival and the dangers out there and that I was leaving them.

Of course I can fight, but what good does it do if something happens, to Vicky or Laurant, I can't even find my way around proporely.

She stormed off after that comment, mad with fury is what she looked like.

I'll go and get her, said Laurent tired of all the drama.

Wait can you give me some pointers before you go? I pleaded.

1. Don't be too cocky

2. Make sure you are aware of your suroundings

3. Don't be afraid to run.

I know your powerful enough to take them, but if there is a bunch you will attrack attention and thats not what you want.

It was simple and to the point. He didn't linger; he was out the door before I could say goodbye.

"It was the end to something simple and the beginning to everything else." *

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

*- author unknown


End file.
